


Chocolate Eyes and Butterflies

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), JONAS RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Demi Lovato remembers the exact moment (or moments) she fell in love with Joe Jonas.





	Chocolate Eyes and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Resurrecting this old fic after watching a bit of a Demi Lovato interview this morning. I feel it illustrates how starstruck a 15-year-old Demi was by Joe.

I remember the first time I shot a scene with him. We were shooting the scene where Mitchie and Shane first meet them from the time Joe's eyes met mine and I was hopelessly lost.

Gosh, I sounded like the moony-eyed fans I knew he had, dazed and completely starstruck. I took in every inch of his appearance, his finely sculpted cheekbones and strong chin. His straight nose and perfect full lips, but lastly underneath thick dark brows were a pair of them most charming, engaging eyes I had ever seen, like chocolate swirled with caramel.

I had to redo my lines at least twice because Joe kept smiling and making me laugh, it's like his face refused to conform into the sour expression Shane was supposed to have on his face. Looking at him I felt completely stunned, my heart was going a mile a minute and as I spoke my lines butterflies darted around in my stomach looking in his eyes and his perfect hair, dark, thick and straight that fell into them.

 

That is how I felt now, shooting the final jam sequence and Shane and Mitchie's duet. I could feel a tension between Joe and I, a tension that was almost palatable and when we sang or spoke electricity crackled between us. I rocked my heart out, pouring every ounce of passion I could into the song.

Then suddenly Joe is there, handed a microphone and he is walking down the catwalk towards me. My heart is hammering again as if it is fighting to get out of my chest, part of me thinks it is the adrenaline that is rushing through my body, but the other half thinks it's because of the good looking guy that is walking towards me. Why am I thinking this? Joe is 18 and I am only 15 that's three years age difference, if we were dating, and that's a big if --my mom would totally freak.

Slowly he is getting closer than he is standing only a couple of feet away, he takes another half step forward. He is well within my personal space, not that I mind. Over the past two months of filming I am comfortable with him, very comfortable. He looks me straight in the eye and slowly as he sings takes my hand in his, his skin is warm, it feels nice. As we sing I study his face every inch, every freckle, I notice how long his eyelashes are--amazing, perfect, beautiful. I am staring directly into his eyes is amazing beautiful eyes that are the color of melted chocolate, they have little flecks in them, a lighter shade of brown that is almost the color of caramel. In the shadows of the late and dark of the stage, the light hits his eyes making them sparkle. I see something else, a perfect reflection of myself in his eyes and then he blinks and it is gone.

My stomach swoops and I feel Joe's hand glide against mine, the camera pans around us (not that I notice) I am in my own little bubble and only Joe exists. Joe's hands are soft and warm slowly he is working his fingers between mine and as the scene ends our fingers are entwined, his hand gripping mine tightly.

My eyes have never left Joe's, I don't want to look away, I don't want to break this energy I feel with him. It hums around me like 1000 electrons, stronger than anything I've ever felt-ever. I don't want to go away from that place on the catwalk, the perfect way Joe's hair is falling into his eyes, the way he is still holding my hand after the cameras have stopped rolling. The endearing look in his eyes, deep eyes, deep chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
